Justice League of Amazons: Fallout
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Because you all asked for it! The Lone Wanderer in the Justice League of Amazons! Rated T for the moment but will bumped to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Justice League of Amazons: Fallout

Chapter 1

…

 **A/N: hello everyone and welcome to my very first Justice League/Fallout crossover. A lot of you have read my Justice League of Amazons stories and a few of you asked me if I was going to write a Justice League of Amazons/Fallout crossover. I admit that I was hesitant to try since when I first started my Justice League of Amazons stories, I didn't know all that much about Fallout but since then I've been playing Fallout 3 and safe to say I've become addicted to the series and I think I can at least try to write a Justice League of Amazons: Fallout story and see if it gets any good reviews.**

 **Since I've been playing Fallout 3, I think I will use the Lone Wanderer for the crossover character in this story as I don't know much about the Courier from New Vegas and I have yet to be able to get a hold of an X-Box One and start playing Fallout 4 and mostly because I have the game of the year edition of Fallout 3 and its DLCs, so out of all the Fallout games, Fallout 3 is the one I have the most knowledge off.**

 **But I'm already wasting time talking, so let's get this show on the road!**

…

 _Now we begin…_

…

"Ugh… Christ… never felt this bad before" Adam Ramirez the Lone Wanderer muttered as he slowly sat up and immediately he was greeted with the sight of his faithful furry friend Dogmeat sniffing him.

"Hey, Dogmeat" Adam said hoarsely as he rubbed his dog's ears affectionately "That was some fight huh?"

Adam and Dogmeat had been back in the Wasteland dealing with some Enclave remnants that had managed to escape the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers hunting them when one of the Enclave scientists pulled out some kind of strange gun and tried to blast Dogmeat with it; Adam had leapt in the way of the blast and then everything went black.

"Now, where the hell am I?" Adam then asked himself as he slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings. It was obvious he wasn't in some kind of prison cell and all his weapons and gear were still with him, so Adam reasoned that he might still be in the Wasteland and left for dead but why the Enclave soldiers wouldn't take his gear was puzzling to Adam and he then noticed that he was some kind of alleyway in a city so he thought he might be in DC where Super Mutants were bound to find him.

"C'mon Dogmeat, let's see if we can find our way outta here" Adam then said to his dog who barked and trotted after his master. Adam then walked out of the alleyway and he stopped dead when he saw he wasn't in DC and it sure didn't look like he was in the Capitol Wasteland for that matter.

"Where the hell are we, Dogmeat?" Adam asked as he looked at all the buildings that looked pristine and untouched by the ravages of the bombs or the War.

"Hey, you lost?" a voice asked and like lightning, Adam pulled out his Perforator assault rifle and aimed at the source of the voice, a young attractive woman with honey/dirty blonde hair in a ponytail wearing clean clothing and glasses.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Adam barked at the woman while Dogmeat growled menacingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not here to hurt you!" the young woman yelped "I'm Felicity Smoak, please put the gun down!" she said fearfully.

"Okay then Miss Felicity Smoak, next question: where the hell am I?" Adam asked in a commanding voice.

"You're in Metropolis City" Felicity answered quickly.

"Metropolis City? Never heard of the place!" Adam snapped "next question: what country is this?" he asked.

"It's the United States of America" Felicity replied.

"This is America?" Adam muttered in surprise as he lowered his gun and looked around.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked nervously as she straightened her glasses while keeping an eye on Adam's gun.

"I'm Adam Ramirez, also known as the Lone Wander of the Capitol Wasteland" Adam replied "I'm sorry about pointing my gun at you" he then said sheepishly "I can't really trust anyone in the Wasteland" he explained briefly.

"Wasteland? Where's that?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"It's America, or what's left of it after the Bombs and the War happened" Adam replied "So this is what America looked like before the Bombs dropped?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? What bombs? And what war?" Felicity asked.

"You don't know? Isn't the war with the Commies still going?" Adam asked.

"No, the Cold War's been over for a while" Felicity replied "What century are you from?" she asked.

"You mean… the war never happened? There were no bombs dropped or anything?" Adam asked in confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah, the Soviet Union collapsed in on itself in the Nineties and asked America for aid" Felicity replied "But more importantly, how are you still alive?" she asked.

"What do you mean how am I still alive?" Adam asked.

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did know now would I?"

"Well this Amazon woman called Aresia created a virus that's killed off nearly every male person on the planet" Felicity replied.

"Whoa! Back up: what do you mean by Amazon? Is that some kind of super mutant?" Adam asked.

"No, the Amazons of Themyscira, the home of the Warrior women" Felicity replied.

"Okay… but what do you mean that a virus was created to kill off every male person on the planet?" Adam asked.

"Well, like I said an Amazon named Aresia created a virus to kill off every male person and the virus even killed Superman and Martian Manhunter" Felicity said.

"Superman and Martian Manhunter?" Adam repeated "Who are they?" he asked.

"Well, they're superheroes" Felicity replied.

"Superheroes? Seriously? Like the AntAgoniser and the Mechanist?" Adam asked in disbelief as he remembered when he travelled to the Canterbury commons and had to deal with two deluded people dressed up in costumes that were causing havoc in the town with their battles.

"Yeah… they were part of the Justice League" Felicity replied "Who are the AntAgoniser and the Mechanist?" she asked "Were they heroes of your world?"

"I'll tell you later" Adam quickly replied "So what would possess an… Amazon woman to create a virus that kills off nearly every male person on Earth?" he asked.

"Well the Amazons don't like men really" Felicity replied "And I guess Aresia decided to carry out their beliefs to the logical end" she shrugged "I lost a lot of friends when the virus struck" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Adam replied sincerely "I know what it's like to lose friends and family" he said as he remembered all the instances he lost friends and even his own father when he sacrificed himself to stop the Enclave from getting their hands on the Project Purity water purifier at the cost of his own life.

"But the question is how are you still alive" Felicity then said "The virus is still in the air!" she added.

"I guess maybe I'm immune in some way" Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then maybe you can help?" Felicity suggested "I mean, I could take you to STAR Labs where they could get some tissue and blood samples from you and they can find a way to create a serum that they can inject in unborn babies so they'll be immune to the virus!" she said excitedly.

"If you think it will help" Adam replied "In the meantime, you mind telling me about this place? All the people and these… 'superheroes'?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can talk along the way" Felicity replied "Follow me!" she said and Adam then whistled to Dogmeat who followed his master and Felicity along the street. Along the way, Felicity told the Lone Wanderer all about the world and all the superheroes as well as the supervillains that they fought.

But as they walked along the street, women noticed the presence of a single male human and they asked each other how there was still a male human alive when Aresia's virus was still in the air. Soon a sizable crowd of women began following Adam, Dogmeat and Felicity which the Lone Wanderer noticed and he whispered to Felicity "I feel like we're being hunted by a pack of Deathclaws" he muttered quietly to the bespectacled blonde who replied "I know, just keep walking and don't make any sudden movements" she advised.

Soon the trio reached STAR Labs and they entered the building where they found the receptionist who looked at Adam in surprise and quickly spoke to Felicity "Felicity? Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Adam" Felicity replied "He's not from around here" she said stating the obvious given that Adam was wearing his armoured Vault Dweller armour along with his Pipboy and his weapons.

"I can tell" the receptionist remarked "How is he even alive? The virus is still in the air!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know how Adam is immune, but maybe he can help us with creating a cure to the virus" Felicity said "It'd be worth a shot, right?"

"I guess" the receptionist replied "I'll call the labs and let them know you're coming in" she said as she picked up the phone and called the labs department.

"C'mon I'll take you to the cafeteria" Felicity then said to Adam "I imagine you're hungry" she observed.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten in a little while" Adam replied as he followed Felicity to the cafeteria where the workers, all of whom were female, were eating their meals and they all stopped dead as Adam walked through the door. Adam grabbed a tray of food with Felicity and they sat down at a table.

Adam then scanned his tray of food with his Pipboy which piqued Felicity's interest "Why are you scanning your food?" she asked in curiosity.

"Just checking if it has any radiation in it" Adam replied once the scan showed that there was no radiation in the food and Dogmeat then placed his head onto his master's lap and gave a little whine; Adam smiled and gave his furry friend some of his food "Goody boy, Dogmeat" Adam said to his companion with affection.

"Why did you name your dog 'Dogmeat'?" Felicity asked.

"That's the name he came with" Adam replied shrugging his shoulders as he began to eat his food.

"And where did you find him?" Felicity asked.

"In a scrapyard fighting some raiders" Adam replied as a groan of satisfaction escaped as he ate the hot food, it had been a while since he'd had a cooked meal and the hot food was much appreciated.

"So what's the deal with that device on your wrist? What's it called?" Felicity asked looking at the Pipboy on Adam's wrist.

"It's a Pipboy 3000, essentially a wrist mounted computer that has a variety of functions, one being to scan items and areas for radiation" Adam replied "It has other functions such as a radio that can pick up signals, a GPS system, an inventory tracker and a medical scanner" he said "Oh and a light as well" he added.

"All that in a little thing like that?" Felicity asked incredulously "Did you make it yourself?"

Adam have a short laugh and replied "Me? I'm good with machines and technology, but I certainly didn't make this thing" he said "I was given it when I was growing up in Vault 101, everyone in the Vault had one" he explained.

"Vault? What vault?" Felicity asked.

"It's a long story but I suppose I can tell you it" Adam replied "Just be warned that some of the stuff may go over your head a bit" he warned.

And so Adam began telling Felicity and everyone in the cafeteria his life story of he had been born in the Wasteland, grew up in a Vault to which he explained that when the War with Communist China reached critical stage the majority of people in America fled into special underground dwellings called Vaults where they would be safe from the Bombs when they struck. Adam then told of how when he grew up to adulthood, his father fled the Vault and he left the Vault as well in search of his father, meeting and helping many people and learning many skills necessary for survival in the Wasteland before finally finding his father only to watch him die sacrificing himself to prevent Project Purity falling into the Enclave's hands.

When describing the AI President John Henry Eden and his insane plan to use Project Purity to kill a majority of the Wasteland population, Felicity and the others were disgusted with the notion and voiced their disgust.

"That monster!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"What did you do when you finally found president Eden?" Felicity asked.

"I convinced Eden to destroy himself but his lackey Colonel Autumn was a problem after that" Adam replied and from there he explained of his partnership with the Brotherhood of Steel in destroying the last remnants of the Enclave though there were still pockets of Enclave soldiers wandering around leaderless.

"So what kind of things did you learn in the wasteland?" one worker asked.

"Well, I learned how to use a gun for starters" Adam replied "Plus I learned how to make my own weapons" he said.

"Your own weapons?" Felicity asked "What do you mean by that?"

Adam grinned and pulled out his Shishkebab sword and laid it on the table for everyone to see "This is one example of a weapon I made" he said.

"What is it made from?" Felicity asked as she looked at the weapon.

"Well, I made it from a lawnmower blade, a motorcycle handbrake, a motorcycle gas tank and a pilot light" Adam replied. Everyone looked at the Lone Wanderer in confusion and Felicity was the first to speak "You made a fully functional sword from pieces of junk?" she asked in disbelief.

"One man's junk is another man's treasure" Adam replied "And in the Wasteland, you had to make do with whatever you had" he said "I've even made a gun that fires railway spikes from a crutch, a steam gauge assembly, a fission battery and a pressure cooker" he added.

"That I have to see to believe" Felicity said.

Adam shrugged and pulled out his Railway Rifle and showed everyone "This thing fires railway spikes?" Felicity asked as she looked at the monstrous weapon then at Adam who nodded and replied "Yep, this little bad-boy fires railway spikes that pin limbs or impale someone a few hundred feet away."

"So what other things did you learn in the Wasteland?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I picked up some tricks here and there like how to hack computer terminals" Adam replied "Plus I learned a few things about medicine, how to disarm explosives which I did in Megaton by disarming the unexploded warhead, as well as how to barter and trade with merchants, how to talk to people, pick and open locks, how to use melee weapons and even how to talk to people to get information or convince them to do or not do something" he explained.

"So you mentioned two people called the AntAgoniser and the Mechanist earlier" Felicity then said "Were they superheroes in your world?" she asked.

"Well the reality was they were two people who were causing a lot of grief in Canterbury Commons with their daily so-called battles" Adam replied "The Mechanist was a guy good with robots and he was convinced by a kid in the town to become a superhero and the AntAgoniser was a troubled survivor who could control ants somehow" he said "Now keep in mind, ants in the Wasteland are giant! I'm not kidding, they are massive!" he added.

"So what did you do when you met the Mechanist and the AntAgoniser?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I had to put a stop to their battles before innocent people would get caught in the crossfire" Adam replied "I tried to talk to the Mechanist first and convince him to stop the costumed heroics but he didn't listen and attacked me so I had no choice but to kill him" he said regretfully "I had better luck with AntAgoniser and I convinced her to give up the costume, leave the area and make a new life for herself" he added "You could say I have a way with women" he then said offhandedly.

"I'll bet you do" Felicity smiled before she blushed as she realised what she just said which made Adam smile and wink at her which made the blonde blush and her co-workers all looked at her in envy.

"So what other things did you see in the Wasteland?" Felicity then asked once she got past her embarrassment.

"Well I came across the Outcasts" Adam replied "They were a group of Brotherhood of Steel knights who didn't agree with Elder Lyons views on protecting the people of the Capitol and went around to secure technology" he said "When I came across them, they were trying to get into a cache of pre-war tech and they needed my help to enter an actual war training holographic simulation in order to open the door" he explained.

"So what was the training simulation?" Felicity asked.

"The simulation was Operation Anchorage; it was a simulation of the battle to liberate Anchorage Alaska from the Commies" Adam replied "But the problem was, if you died in the simulation, you would suffer a massive cardiac arrest in the real world" he said.

"We've developed our simulations" Felicity then said "We've developed hard light technology and AIs for battlefield training" she explained.

"That I would like to see" Adam said.

Then a scientist walked in "Felicity, we're ready" she said to the bespectacled blonde who nodded and said to Adam "C'mon, let's go do these tests" she said to the Lone Wanderer who nodded and followed after Felicity into a medical bay where Adam was then asked to take off his shirt which he did and he noticed that Felicity and the scientist blushed bright red as they saw his bare chest and arms, all of which were covered in rippling muscle and battle scars.

"What are you looking at?" Adam asked with amusement as he saw how Felicity and her companion were mentally undressing him with their eyes.

"Nothing!" Felicity yelped feeling embarrassed at being caught staring at the Lone Wanderer "Let's just get this test over with" she quickly said as they began to take some blood from Adam which was then taken away by the scientist to be studied.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Adam muttered as he was handed a glass of orange juice by Felicity who was still very red in the face given that Adam was still shirtless in front of her "Yeah… wasn't bad at all" Felicity said as her eyes roamed all over Adam's muscular body and a tiny bit of drool escaped her mouth as some interesting thoughts entered her mind of a test she'd like to try on the Lone Wanderer.

"Something on your mind?" Adam asked the blonde in amusement as though he had read her mind "No!" Felicity replied nervously feeling even more embarrassed at being caught staring again.

"You sure?" Adam asked her casually "Because you're staring pretty hard at me" he then said.

"No I'm not!" Felicity replied indignantly as her cheeks were now crimson from embarrassment and she was almost panting.

"Okay, if you say so" Adam grinned.

Then a security guard ran in "We've got a situation!" she quickly said "There's a mob of women outside! They now know about our guest and they're demanding to see him!" she explained.

"Well as much as I'd like to meet a crowd of women, I don't feel like getting torn apart" Adam said "So what do we do?" he asked Felicity who thought about it for a moment before replying "We gotta call the Justice League, they might be able to help" she said as she picked up the phone and began to dial the Watchtower number.

…

 _Aboard the Watchtower._

Shayera and Diana had been hard at work since Aresia's virus had been unleashed on the world and killed every male person on the planet including the other members of the Justice League. Diana was taking it particularly hard since it was one of her own people who had committed this heinous act of gender genocide and now many women looked at her in hatred and scorn and some even spat as she walked by.

Shayera had taken action and started recruiting many of the female heroines of the world since Batman had a contingency in place should any member of the Justice League die, they would have another hero to fill their place and given that many of the Justice League were now dead, Shayera had enacted the plan and recruited many heroines from around the world.

The newest members included Black Canary, Huntress and Batgirl of Gotham City, Superman's cousin Supergirl from Metropolis, Zatanna Zatara, Fire and Ice of Brazil and Norway respectively, Doctor Light of Japan and Vixen of New York.

"You okay Diana?" Shayera asked the Amazon Princess who looked at the red-haired Thanagarian and replied "I'm… fine, it's just a little hard right now" she mumbled.

"It's okay" Shayera said to her gently "You don't have to do this alone" she added.

"I know" Diana mumbled "But everywhere I go, people are looking at me in contempt" she said as a tear threatened to leak out of on eye and Shayera gently hugged the Amazon and whispered to her that everything would be alright.

Then the phone rang and Shayera picked it up "Hello? Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" she said and then her eyes went wide and she shouted "YOU HAVE A LIVING MALE HUMAN AT STAR LABS?!"

Shayera's shout got the attention of everyone in the room and they all began asking questions but Shayera ignored them for the moment and continued to talk into the phone "Okay, we'll be down there in five minutes!" she said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?!" Supergirl asked.

"There's a living male human at STAR Labs" Shayera replied "And a crowd of women has formed outside the building and they're threatening to riot" she explained "We have to get down there and secure the guy before the crowd gets out of control!" she said "Let's move!" she ordered.

Everyone scrambled to the Javelins and flew down to the planet and landed on the rooftop of STAR Labs where Felicity Smoak met them "Glad you guys made it!" the blonde said to the Justice League "Adam's this way!" she added as she led the Justice League into the building and into the medical bay where they found Adam putting his armoured Vault Dweller armour back on with his dog Dogmeat sitting patiently beside his master.

"Are these ladies the Justice League?" Adam asked Felicity who nodded and replied "Yeah, they're the Justice League" she replied "This is Adam Ramirez the Lone Wanderer everyone" she then said making the introductions.

For a moment no-one moved before Adam then spoke looking at Shayera "So what are you supposed to be? Some kind of angel?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm a Thanagarian" Shayera replied "An alien if you want it simplified" she said.

"You're an alien?" Adam asked in amazement "You don't look… too bad for an alien" he then said "Most aliens I've met have to blast me to ashes" he added.

"There are aliens where you come from?" Shayera asked "And where do you come from?"

"Well I'm from the Capitol Wasteland of America" Adam replied "And yes there are aliens, they're little green men with three fingers, big black eyes and big heads and quite fond of experimenting on humans" he said.

"Oh that is so cheesy" Supergirl muttered which made Adam looked at her and asked "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"I'm Supergirl" the young Kryptonian replied "I'm an alien too" she said "Got a problem with that?" she challenged.

"No problem at all if every alien girl like you look this cute" Adam grinned which made Supergirl blush and giggle.

"So you guys are here to take me to safety?" Adam then asked the Justice League. Shayera nodded and replied "Yeah, we'll take you to our base the Watchtower until it's safe for you to come back down to Earth so we can make a statement" she said.

"Back down to Earth? What do you mean by that?" Adam asked.

"Our base is up in space" Shayera said "Don't you know that?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm from this universe and a lot of things are different than what I'm used to" Adam admitted "The only time I was ever in space was when I was kidnapped by a bunch of aliens and taken to their mothership" he said.

"You were abducted by aliens?" Huntress asked.

"yeah, they experimented on me and everything" Adam replied "And who might you be?" he asked "Are you an alien as well?"

"Call me Huntress" Huntress replied "And no I'm not an alien, I'm fully human" she said.

"Just thought I'd ask" Adam said innocently "So are we going up to your little spaceship or what?" he asked.

"May as well" Shayera replied "Let's get moving" she said.

"Wait, is it alright if Felicity comes with us too?" Adam asked which made Felicity look at him and ask "Why do you want me to come?" she asked.

"Well, you're the first friend I've made since I came here" Adam replied "And I've learned to make and take friends where I can find them" he said.

"But how do you know that I'm trustworthy?" Felicity asked "For all you know, I could have some sneaky plan up my sleeve" she said.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to kill you if that happens" Adam said seriously which made everyone look at him stunned which made him laugh "Relax, I wouldn't kill ya if I didn't have any other choice" he said "Besides I can think of other things I can do with you" he added with a wink at felicity who blushed yet again which made Adam grin.

"You're quite the lady-killer aren't you?" Black Canary remarked as she felt a slight tingle of jealousy at how Adam was flirting with Felicity so easily.

"Maybe, but I'm a polite one" Adam grinned "And there's a difference between flirting with intent and flirting naturally" he said "Mine just happens to fall on the latter" he added.

"Well I guess I can come with you" Felicity then said to Adam who smiled "Well then let's get going" he said.

And with that, the Justice League and the Lone Wanderer and his dog and Felicity then quickly departed STAR Labs and flew up to the Watchtower in space.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

…

 **A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of my Justice League of Amazons: Fallout story, I do apologise if it's a little short but I wanted to get out there as quickly as possible. Now you might have noticed that I made the Lone Wanderer a little different from the Dragonborn of my Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn story, reason being is because of the perk you can acquire in Fallout 3 called Lady-killer which does allow you to have unique dialogue with certain female characters and I thought that I could use this to make my Lone Wanderer different from the Dragonborn. If the Lone Wanderer comes across as a little Gary Stu-ish then I do apologise for that.**

 **Onto other matters, I've set up a voting poll for which girl the Lone Wanderer should end up with in this story but the story may end up being a harem pairing story anyway but it'd be nice to have the Lone Wanderer have a main he wants to be with. So far first place is tied between Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Zatanna though I do wonder how the Lone Wanderer will take it when he learns that Wonder Woman is an Amazon whose own adopted sister Aresia created the virus and we've already seen the Lone Wanderer flirt with Supergirl and who knows what he'll think of magic when he talks with Zatanna.**

 **So regarding the poll, it's probably the largest poll I've done to date and I've filled it with a variety of characters including a few real life celebrities and models. You can vote up to thirty choices or only vote for a few if you don't want to vote for that many and we'll see if the poll results change at all.**

 **Onto other things, I've recently gotten a story idea in my head regarding another Elder Scrolls/Justice League crossover but instead of the Dragonborn/Dovahkiin being the main character, I'm creating my own OC who is the son of the Dragonborn and Daenerys Targaryen. Of course you're going to say that I haven't written an Elder Scrolls/Game of Thrones story, that is admittedly true but a lot of stories don't always start at the beginning; biggest example is the Star Wars franchise, when they first started they started with Episodes IV, V and VI before making Episodes I, II and III and they've only just made Episode VII which reminds me I really need to get a hold of the DVD and watch it.**

 **But anyways, I'm using an OC for this potential idea where my OC ends up in the Justice Lord universe. If any of you have watched Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, then you'll know about an parallel universe where President Lex Luthor killed the Flash and this caused Superman and the Justice League to turn into tyrants so I had the idea what if my OC ended up in the Justice Lord universe and fought the Justice Lords alongside a few other heroes who might not agree with the Justice Lords new tactics and reasoning. It'd be an interesting read.**

 **But anyways, I've talked enough for now, so remember to vote on the poll on which girl you want to see the Lone Wanderer be with and depending how many reviews this chapter gets, we'll see the next chapter sometime soon.**

 **Take care,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League of Amazons: Fallout

Chapter 2

…

 _Now we begin_

…

Adam couldn't help but stare out the window of the Javelin as Shayera piloted the space capable aircraft into the stratosphere before pressing a button on the console to open the Watchtower Hangar doors. Adam openly gaped at the sight of the Watchtower "First time seeing it?" Supergirl or Kara as she introduced herself, when Adam nodded the young Kryptonian then said "Yeah that was my reaction to it as well, it kinda reminded me of the space stations on Krypton before it was destroyed."

"Your planet was destroyed?" Adam asked "How?"

"Well, the High Council of Krypton had mined Krypton down to a hollow shell despite the warnings of my father Zor-El and my uncle Jor-El" Kara said "My uncle sent his son, my cousin, Kal-El, when he was infant in a life-pod to Earth before Krypton imploded and I was to be sent after my cousin's departure so that I could protect him when we reached Earth" she explained "But my life-pod was knocked of course and it took me longer to reach so when I got here, Kal was an adult" she added.

"Then how are you still so young?" Adam asked.

"Well my life-pod put me in cryogenic storage for the duration of my trip to Earth" Kara replied "So when I reached Earth I was physically younger than Kal" she said.

"Kinda like how the aliens on the mothership put the humans they kidnapped into cryogenic storage after experimenting on them" Adam remarked.

"The aliens of your world put people in cryo-storage?" Kara asked in disbelief "That sounds like something out of a cheesy sci-fi movie" she said.

"Well that's what they did" Adam replied "They even put an actual Feudal Japanese samurai, a Wild West cowboy and even some Operation Anchorage soldiers in cryo-storage" he said.

"What would aliens want with a Japanese samurai and a Wild West cowboy?" Kara asked.

"Who knows" Adam replied "I busted them out of cryo-sleep and they helped me take down the aliens and their captain" he said "But sadly, they died in the process" he added bitterly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Kara said gently "Are you okay?" she asked Adam kindly who looked up with a bittersweet smile on his face and replied "yeah, I'm good" he said "And at any rate, I still have their weapons and gear to remember them and so I could carry on the Good Fight" he added.

"Good Fight? That sounds like something my cousin would say" Kara remarked.

After departing the Javelins, Adam couldn't help but stare around the Watchtower in awe; in some ways it reminded the Lone Wanderer of interior of the Citadel and its scientific facilities and hangar bay where they kept Liberty Prime.

"So this is your base of operations?" Adam asked Shayera who nodded and replied "Yeah, home sweet home if we need somewhere to sleep and rest as well as hold meetings" she said "Now, we have to get a few things out of the way first" she added.

"Okay let's hear 'em" Adam said.

"First off: who are you and where do you come from?" Shayera asked.

"Well, you'd all better find some chairs because it's a long ass story" Adam replied and Adam then began telling the Justice League of who he was and where he came from and he spared no details.

He first told them of how the Wasteland came to be; it began with the invention of nuclear energy and devices powered by said energy and how everyone lived comfortable lives thanks to the wonders of the scientists from companies such as RobCo and predominantly Vault-Tec but problems began to arise with Communist China who also used nuclear energy and what first started off as intense political debates in the UN soon turned into an arms race which then evolved into a war for resources with many shots fired at either side and with China invading Alaska which lead to the Liberation of Alaska from the Chinese Communist invaders.

With the threat of nuclear war encompassing the globe, Vault-Tec began to develop massive hidden underground fall-out shelters called Vaults for when came the time nuclear war would happen, large numbers of citizens could be evacuated and placed within the Vaults until the threat of nuclear war had passed. Of course what was left of the surface world wasn't a pretty sight and many people opted to stay within their Vaults for safety & security while a brave few took their chances in what was now known as the Wasteland where every day was a struggle for survival. Adam also told the Justice League that not all of the Vaults were still operational as he had come across a few that were little more than massive tombs where he had discovered some dark things about Vault-Tec such as Vault 92 that was thought to be about preserving the creative arts and musicians of America but it was really a Vault-Tec experiment to turn people into mindless killing machines that felt no pain using white noise soundwaves to trigger states of unfeeling killing rages where those affected by the white noise would turn into savage unfeeling killers with no sense of morals or any sense of pain.

Of course this fact nearly made the Justice League lose their lunch which Kara almost did and Adam didn't blame her; when he read the files of the Vault 92 Overseer, he almost lost his lunch as well and left the Vault as quickly as possible.

Adam then told the ladies of the daily struggles people went through surviving the Wasteland trying to find shelter, food, weapons and more importantly clean drinking water as nearly every source of water in the Wasteland emitted high almost deadly amounts of radiation but survivors in the Wasteland did manage to build water purifiers to generate small amounts of clean drinking water but it was never enough to satisfy every person in the Wastelands which is where Adam's parents came into the story.

Adam then told the Justice League of his parents who grew up in the Wasteland in Rivet City and shared a dream of creating a giant water purifier that would provide free clean drinking water for everyone in the Wasteland. They built the first stages of the Great Purifier in the Jefferson Memorial but they lacked the components to make the Purifier fully functional and coupled with the birth of Adam himself and the death of his mother in childbirth, Adam's father abandoned Project Purity and took his only child and himself into Vault 101 where Adam would spend a majority of his growing years in the Vault unaware of his true place of birth having been told by his father that he was born in the Vault.

Adam then gave the Justice League a few details of what it was like growing up in Vault 101; of how Amata's father the Overseer domineered over almost everyone, of having to put up with Butch and the Tunnel Snakes and the rigged GOAT tests. Soon Adam told them of how when he was eighteen, his father had escaped the Vault for an unknown reason at the time and how Amata's father was out for Adam's blood.

With bitterness in his voice, Adam told everyone of how he was forced into killing the Overseer in front of Amata before making his escape from the Vault and made his journey into the Capitol Wasteland once known as Washington DC.

From there Adam told them of his journey to the city of Megaton where he told them the story of a nuclear warhead that crashed landed there but didn't detonate on impact and how survivors and settlers began to build a settlement in and around the massive crater where the bomb had landed. Adam then went on to explain his search for his father which then lead him to Rivet City where he met Doctor Li who had worked with Adam's father on Project Purity and then searching for his father in a far-off Vault where he encountered the insane mind of a pre-war scientist Professor Braun who used the Vault's virtual reality simulation for his own twisted monstrous desires/games and Adam, with bitterness in his voice, told the Justice League of how he forced himself to play along with the sick and twisted games of the pre-war scientist to free his father and escape the virtual reality simulation.

After reuniting with his father and liberating Project Purity from the Super-Mutant presence that plagued the Jefferson Memorial, but it was then in a horrid twist of fate that the Enclave arrived to 'secure' Project Purity for the 'United States Government' and 'President' John Henry Eden. Adam spoke with heartbreaking sadness of his father's sacrifice to stop the Enclave from getting their hands on Project Purity and the escape from Enclave forces to the Citadel of the Brotherhood of Steel where Adam joined forces with Elder Lyons against the forces of the Enclave and recapture Project Purity.

From there it was the journey to the secure the GECK from Vault 87 where he met the intelligent Super-Mutant Fawkes to being captured by the Enclave and taken to Raven Rock where he fought past Colonel Autumn and his forces who rebelled against President Eden and escaped Raven Rock and Adam then came face to face in a manner of speaking with President Eden who was actually a pre-war computer AI developed before the war in the event that America would become the Wasteland. Adam then told the Justice League of President Eden's plans to use the Project Purity as a means to eliminate mutants in the Wasteland and bring about the restoration of America but what President Eden failed to realise or simply didn't acknowledge was that everyone who had grown up in the Wasteland had been mutated to a degree so if Project Purity was used to purge mutations then everyone who was born in the Wasteland would most assuredly die.

Adam then told the League that he had lied to President Eden that he would use the FEV virus and escaped Raven Rock where upon returning to the Citadel, he gave up the FEV to the Brotherhood so that no-one would use it on the Purifier and proceeded to participate in the battle to liberate Project Purity from Colonel Autumn and his Enclave soldiers and after killing Colonel Autumn, Adam then told everyone of how he activated Project Purity at seemingly the cost of his own life and Elder Lyons' daughter Sarah but would wake up two weeks later alive from his brush with death.

It was there Adam told the Justice League of his partnership with the Brotherhood of Steel to eliminate the rest of the Enclave and making the decision to destroy the Enclave base and convincing President Eden to delete himself.

Adam then told everyone of his continued adventures in the Wasteland such as liberating the enslaved people from their Raider masters in the Pitt, his sojourn to the swamps of Point Lookout, his meeting with the Outcasts and entering the virtual reality training simulation of Operation Anchorage to his abduction by the aliens of Mothership Zeta and assisting the uprising from the human prisoners to defeat their alien captors.

"So after all that, how are you still alive? Or even still sane for that matter" Zatanna asked.

"I keep asking myself that every day of my life" Adam replied with a shrug "There were times I was tempted to swallow a bullet or crawl into a bottle or OD on chems" he said rubbing the back of his neck "But I quickly reminded myself that there are people who have it way worse than me and that there are people who need my help" he added "I guess that was what kept me going."

"So how did you end up in our universe?" Shayera asked.

"Well me and Dogmeat were fighting some Enclave remnants that managed to escape the Brotherhood knights and an Enclave scientist pulled out some kind of gun that kinda looked like a mesmertron and tried to shoot Dogmeat with it" Adam answered "I leapt in the way of the blast to protect Dogmeat and then me and Dogmeat woke up in Metropolis and the rest you know" he said.

"So the question is how you're still alive" Shayera then said "The virus is still in Earth's atmosphere" she added.

"I guess all that radiation I've been exposed to made me special somehow" Adam shrugged.

"We'll know once I get word from STAR Labs how Adam is immune to the virus" Felicity then said "And I imagine that you must have some questions for us" she added looking at Adam who nodded and replied "Yeah, for one thing I want to know what makes most of you put on costumes and fight crime" he said as he looked at the Justice League's costumes.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Dinah Lance/Black Canary asked in a challenging voice.

"Nothing at all" Adam replied "Especially if you all look this good in what you're wearing" he winked which made Dinah blush and giggle girlishly before replying "Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Mr 101" she said flirtatiously and Adam grinned and winked at her.

"So would you mind telling me who you all are?" Adam then asked and the ladies then proceeded to tell the Lone Wanderer who they were. When Diana introduced herself Adam looked at her sternly and asked "Princess of Themyscira huh? Then I deduce that you're an Amazon and that you know Aresia."

Diana blushed and her head hung low a little before she replied "Yes, I am an Amazon and the Princess of Themyscira and I do know Aresia" she admitted "But I swear I had no part in Aresia's plans to wipe out men everywhere!" she said quickly.

"Guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" Adam said slowly "Is Aresia still alive?" he asked.

"We don't know if Aresia is still alive" Shayera replied "If she is then she's gone into hiding" she said "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because if Aresia is alive then I'm gonna hunt her down and I will kill her and I'm gonna make it messy!" Adam said in a chilling voice that made shivers run down everyone's spines when he said that sentence and the look on his face held such dark fury and hatred unnerved them even further.

"Do you have a problem with that, your highness?" Adam then asked Diana who thought about it for a moment before shaking her head and replied "No, I just hope that you will consider showing mercy on Aresia and let her stand trial" she said quietly.

"I can't promise anything" Adam replied "But I will give Aresia a chance to come quietly but if she doesn't, then all bets are off!" he said.

"That is all I can ask" Diana mumbled quietly and Adam nodded before speaking "Is there anywhere where I can get some sleep?" he asked "It's been a long day" he added.

"Sure there's a couple of rooms that are free" Barbara replied "Follow me" she said as she led Adam down the hallway to the dorms where Adam was shown to an empty room. The Lone Wanderer thanked Batgirl and entered the room and collapsed on the bed with Dogmeat jumping up onto the bed as well and they soon both fella sleep.

While Adam slept, the members of the Justice League then began to discuss what transpired.

"So who wants to go first?" Mari McCabe AKA Vixen asked.

"Well, I think that Adam seems like a very genuine person" Dinah said speaking first "He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would lie" she added.

"Do you believe that or are you just saying that just because he flirted with you?" Helena Bertinelli AKA Huntress asked. This question flustered Dinah a little but she chose not to dignify Helena's question with a response.

"Well, he does come across as a little flirtatious with women" Zatanna then said "But that doesn't mean he just goes around having one night stands all the time" she quickly added.

"Okay there's that" Helena agreed "But what would he think when nearly every woman on Earth will be demanding that he gets them pregnant?" she asked.

"I think he'd do the right thing" Shayera said "He just seems to flirt naturally; I don't think he does it intentionally" she added.

"What's the difference?" Helena asked in a deadpan tone.

"Well flirting naturally means that you don't actually intend on going out or sleeping with someone" Shayera replied taking on the tone of a teacher "Whereas if you flirt with someone intentionally, it means that you want something serious from the person you're flirting with" she said "And Adam doesn't seem like the kind of guy who flirts with intent" she added.

"Okay, but still, what's he gonna think or do when every woman who wants a baby starts knocking on his door 24/7?" Helena asked.

"We'll just have to find out what Adam does when that time comes" Shayera replied "First we need to find out how he's immune to the virus when it's still in the air" she said "Any ideas how he might be immune?" she asked.

"Well he did say that most people in the Wasteland were mutated to a degree" Kara said "Maybe because he's been mutated, it makes Adam immune to the virus?" she suggested.

"That's a good theory" Shayera nodded before looking at Felicity "Any ideas on how Adam could be immune?" she asked the bespectacled blonde who looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "I kind of agree with Supergirl's idea of Adam's mutations making him immune to the virus" she said "But we'll have to wait for STAR Labs to get back to us" she added.

"Of course if Adam is immune, it does bring up one or two things" Felicity then said.

"Like what?" Diana asked.

"Well if Adam is immune, any male child of his will be immune to the virus as well" Felicity replied "And since the world will need healthy male children to repopulate the world, Adam would be required to donate" she said.

"Donate?" Diana repeated "Donate what?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads at Wonder Woman's naiveté and Shayera then spoke "What Felicity means is that Adam would be asked to donate his seed around the world to women who want to have healthy male children" she explained patiently.

"Oh. Oh!" Diana said in realisation and she blushed slightly as she understood what Felicity meant by Adam donating.

"So apart from Adam donating his seed around the world, the governments of the world will be demanding to meet with him" Shayera then said "And given that we've taken Adam from STAR Labs, they could try and twist the facts saying that we're hiding him from humanity" she explained.

"Then we need a respected journalist who writes the truth and is respected in her profession" Kara said "And I know just the journalist to do it" she smiled cunningly as she picked up the phone and made a phone call to the Daily Planet bureau in Metropolis.

…

 _Daily Planet…_

Lois Lane sighed in frustration as she sat down at her new desk in Perry White's old office before his death from the virus. When the issue of who should run the Daily Planet came up, it was a unanimous choice that Lois should be the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet. Lois had tried to turn the job down saying that she couldn't do as good a job as Perry had done but no-one else wanted the job and so Lois found herself the new boss of every worker of the Daily Planet.

Of course there were other things on Lois's mind such as the truth of her deceased friend Clark Kent who had revealed himself to be Superman all along when he lay dying from Aresia's virus. A part of Lois knew that Clark had been Superman all along and another part of her regretted that she had not taken the opportunity to tell Clark how much she had cared for him.

There was also another part of Lois that hated Wonder Woman for the fact that her Amazon sister Aresia had created the virus that had taken away so many good men, sure a lot of bad men had died but there were equally as many good men who had been taken away as well, children and babies included.

As Lois sat at her new desk, she was dying to get out of the office and do some beat duty when her mobile phone rang and she quickly picked it up and answered "Lois Lane of the Daily Planet" she said automatically.

" _Lois, it's Kara"_ the voice on the other end said.

"Kara? What are you doing calling me?" Lois asked.

" _I take it you've heard the new by now?"_

"I've heard a rumour of a single male human entering STAR Labs and being taken by the Justice League" Lois replied "I take it you want me to interview him?" she asked.

" _Yup, we know the government is going to twist the facts around so we need someone who can write the story with an honest opinion. Are you up for it?"_

"Hell yeah! I've been stuck in this office for three days! I need to do some honest journalist work!" Lois said feeling excited about doing some actual work instead of sitting at a desk.

" _Great, we'll beam you up to the Watchtower in the next few minutes"_ Kara replied and Lois quickly gathered some things such as a pen and notepad, a camera and a recording device to get some quotes and sure enough in the next few minutes, Lois was surrounded by blue lights and she soon found herself aboard the Watchtower.

Lois looked around in amazement and thought of how many journalists would have killed to be in a place like this when a voice called out to her.

"Lois!"

Lois turned around to see Kara in her Supergirl outfit "Hey Kara, so where's this guy who's immune to the virus?" the reporter asked.

"Follow me, he's this way" Kara replied and she led Lois down some corridors to a room where Lois saw him.

He was tall and muscular with short cropped blonde hair and some stubble on his jaw and he was wearing some kind of blue and yellow set of clothing with some parts of the suit covered in armour pieces and he had quick clever blue eyes that shone with a sort of friendliness that made one feel safe. The man was currently sitting at a workbench going over some sort of large rifle with a variety of tools nearby.

"Hey Adam! This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet" Kara said catching the man's attention who looked up and smiled and Lois's stomach twisted in knots at seeing how charming the man's smile could be and he spoke "Oh good to meet you Ms Lane, I'm Adam Ramirez, just gimme a second" he said as he twisted one final screw into place before wiping his dirty hands with a clean rag and stood up.

"So you're going to be interviewing me huh?" Adam asked as he stood in front of Lois and towered over her by a good head or two "Yes, apparently I am" Lois replied "Shall we start with your name and life story?" she asked with a winning smile.

So Adam began to tell Lois what he told the Justice League of how he was from an alternate universe where nuclear war happened and America had been turned into a wasteland where it was survival of the fittest and of his own journeys in the Wasteland. Lois had taken it all in taking notes and asking questions as well as getting Adam's opinion on the circumstances of what had happened to Earth's male population and his thoughts on Wonder Woman to which Adam responded with

"I know that Wonder Woman has a lot to do given that it was one of her own people who committed this act of gender genocide but she's not Aresia, not in the slightest. To judge someone for what another has done is silly to me and it's a form of bigotry and I've seen a lot of bigotry in my time in the Wasteland. Biggest example was regular people who would fire upon innocent Ghouls simply for being Ghouls and there was also the time that a group of Ghouls wanted to move into Tenpenny Towers to live in comfort and safety but most of the people there didn't want them to move until I convinced a majority of the tenants there to let the Ghouls in and forced the bigots to leave. So I know Wonder Woman is going to face bigotry from women who have lost their husbands, fathers, brothers and sons, and she's seen men who validate her people's teachings but she knows there were good men and while she'll have to work hard to redeem the Amazon name, I know that she's nothing like Aresia."

Lois then asked Adam what he would do if he ever encountered Aresia who was still at large and Adam replied "Personally? I'd kill Aresia for causing all this grief and pain all because of her interpretation of the Amazon Way and I'm gonna make it messy! Of course I've been asked to give Aresia a chance to surrender peacefully, but she says no, then all bets are off!"

After that question, Lois asked Adam on his thoughts of being the only living male human left on Earth. Adam replied with "Heh, it kinda makes me think of what the Tunnel Snakes would say if they could see me now, don't get me wrong, I may come across as a bit of a ladies' man but I'm a polite one, I know what no means but if some friends of mine could see the situation I'm in right now, I'd think some of them would be jealous as hell or some might be egging me on or some of them might even be laughing their asses off."

Soon the interview concluded and Lois then left the Watchtower to write up the interview for tomorrow's edition of the Daily Planet and the next day people were clamouring to get the newest edition of the Daily Planet featuring a photo of Adam and the interview with him. And all around the world, governments were demanding to have a meeting with the Lone Wanderer and learn his story.

…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: well there it is everyone, the second chapter of JLA: Fallout and I do apologise if this chapter and the previous chapter don't have the same amount of effort in them as some of my other stories but I am trying to work on that as well as the fact that I now have a job so it doesn't leave me with a lot of energy to write but I am trying to put some effort into the story.**

 **I know this chapter is probably just a filler chapter but the next chapter will probably be a filler chapter as well with Adam meeting the UN to talk about himself and tell everyone who he is as well as discuss how he's immune to Aresia's virus and his new duty of donating his seed around the world to help repopulate the planet.**

 **In other news I've been thinking about writing a couple of new stories as well updating some current stories with some new things. One new story I might write is a Fallout/Elder Scrolls story; I've been looking at the Fallout/Elder Scrolls crossover section which my friend Dario Soto has written his own crossover and I noticed that most of them seem to go with the Lone Wanderer or the Courier travelling to Skyrim and becoming the Dragonborn, well I wanted to do something different; instead of the Lone Wanderer of the Courier ending up in Tamriel, what if the Dragonborn ended up in the Wasteland? It'd be something different as the Dragonborn would have to deal irradiated water sources, mutated monsters such as Super-Mutants and Deathclaws as well as Raiders and the like and people would probably think the Dragonborn is a Grognak the Barbarian wannabe.**

 **And instead of having the Dragonborn in the Capitol Wasteland or the Mojave Wasteland or even the Commonwealth Wasteland, I would be using the New York area as I don't think the New York area has been explored in the Fallout series yet and I've got one or two ideas for the factions vying for power in the Big Apple. Also if I were to write the story, what would the New York wasteland be called? I mean Washington is called the Capitol Wasteland, Boston is called the Commonwealth and the Las Vegas area is called the Mojave Wasteland, so what would the New York area be called in the Fallout universe?**

 **Anyway, onto other matters, I might be updating my MK Vs DCU: Deadly Alliances story hopefully with some ideas inspired by the new Injustice 2 game. I've seen the trailers for the new Injustice game and some of its ideas look pretty cool such as the concept of armour so you can create your own custom look for the DC characters so I was thinking of incorporating the idea of armour into my MK Vs DCU: DA story, I mean Superman in his MK Vs DCU arcade ending created a new suit that allows him to resist magic and Wonder Woman gained three new pieces of equipment after the merging crisis, so the idea of armour isn't too much of a stretch.**

 **But anyways, I'm sure you're all getting sick of hearing me talk, so I'll leave this right here and get to work on the next chapter when I have the time.**

 **Take care all,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
